character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Satanick (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Satanick (サタニック) is a character from the same world that Obsolete Dream takes place in. He is the devil of the Pitch Black World, which is the manga's setting. Satanick is the Devil counterpart to the God of his world, Fumus, who is also his brother. He has appeared in many of Deep-Sea Prisoner's illustrations and has been featured in several website headers. However, he has not made an official appearance in any of the games Deep-Sea Prisoner has created, But he has been mentioned in Wadanohara and the great blue sea's Bonus Room at the Interview between DJ Met and Wadanohara as STN Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Satanick Origin: DSP Verse Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: Devil of the Pitch Black World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Conceptual Manipulation (Lesser beings like King mogeko are capable of creating multiple universes, concepts, abstracts beings such as mogekos and even rewriting the plot to create alternate timelines), Magic, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (Even weak angels/demons are able to attack souls and ghosts), One Hit Kill (Lesser demons can kill in one shot other beings with their powers), Non-Corporeal, Confusion Inducement (Lesser demons can induce confusing with their mere stare), Hellfire Manipulation, Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them (Upscaling from Wodahs and Grora), Precognition (Even lesser demons are capable of predicting the future), Creation and Life Manipulation (Created Licorice), Lasser Emision (Can shot lassers), Shapeshifting (Changed the form of his head), Regeneration (High, Regenerated from being reduced to blood), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can create rain), Biological Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size at will), Age Manipulation (Can turn back into a child), Transmutation (Turned Ivlis into a girl), Resistance toMind Manipulation (As a devil she should be capable of resisting the effects of the mogeko castle which has various side effects such as messing with Yonaka’s imaginations and triggering flashbacks), Madness Manipulation and Corruption (Should be capable of resisting the effects caused by the Sea of Death which passively corrupts everything near it, including one's mind and even control it), Death Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (Should be unaffected by Wadanohara's seal which can cause all of these effects), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Upscaling from Shinya) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Vastly superior to Rieta, constantly portrayed as a being stronger than Ivlis (Good Ending key)) Speed: At least Immeasurable (As a devil he should be superior to people like Rieta who can move this fast) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse Level (Can tank attacks from Kcalb) Stamina: Very High Range: At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: SuperGenius (Created 4545, who is a supercomputer of analyzing a person’s heart, along with the many possibilities and hypothetical situations concerning it), likely Nigh-Omniscient (Stated by WoG to oversee several universes) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Funamusea_Character_Page-_Satanick's_Chart.png|Satanick's character chart from the Funamusea character page. 322.png 1106.png 231.png|exCUSE me, boys? 224_(1).png|Bunny!!! 454_.png|Naughty eyes that won’t look at me get confiscated Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg